


The Best is Yet to Come

by LSUsweetie



Series: It's So Fluffy — A Collection of Drabbles and Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FFspringfest2021, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie
Summary: Fred has a special gift for Hermione the night before their wedding.Happy birthday to The Potter Watcher!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: It's So Fluffy — A Collection of Drabbles and Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149440
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	The Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePotterWatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my lovely friend, ThePotterWatcher! I hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> This was written in response to the prompt from ThePotterWatcher: Spring Wedding.

“Fred?” Hermione called as she walked through the darkness toward the orchard at The Burrow. Her stomach swooped excitedly as she gazed happily at the marquee that was already set up for the wedding tomorrow… her wedding. It was finally happening. Despite all the planning, and the anticipation, somehow it still didn’t feel real.

She spotted him then, in the distance, just past where the ceremony was to take place. He sat upon a blanket, fairy lights floating around him as he smiled in her direction. Hermione’s heart leapt, she was so in love with him. 

As made her way toward her handsome fiance, she enjoyed the flowers that bloomed in The Burrow’s garden this time of year. A spring wedding really had been the best idea. She’d been able to take advantage of the natural decor without needing so many fussy additions. Simple really was best. 

“What’s all this?” 

“Hello, love,” Fred rose as she made it to the edge of the blanket. Handing her a glass of champagne, he pressed a kiss to her lips. “I just wanted some time alone with you before tomorrow. It’s going to be wonderful, of course, but we won’t get any time for just us until everything is over. And,” he winked, “I have something for you.”

“You do? I thought we agreed not to do presents for each other. The honeymoon…”

“Let’s sit.” He interrupted, gesturing for her to take a seat on the blanket. As they did, she leaned into him, snuggling against his side. “It’s not that kind of gift. I made it myself. You’ll see.”

He passed her a clumsily wrapped parcel, one that he’d clearly wrapped himself. Already feeling sentimental from the sweet gesture, she began to unwrap the package. The paper fell away to reveal a deep blue book with gold lettering. Running a finger across the engraved title, she read: _Our Story._

Curious, she opened the cover and gasped. Inside was page after page of memories. Not photos as she’d expected, but actual memories. She saw herself through Fred’s eyes as entered their compartment on the Hogwarts’ Express when she was only eleven, asking if anyone had seen Neville’s toad, then as she was sorted into Gryffindor. Next, she was there telling Fred and George that their aging potion wouldn’t work as they attempted to cross Dumbledore’s age line to put their names into the Goblet of Fire. And then there was an image of herself as she danced with Viktor at the Yule Ball. 

Page after page of memories. Times that she had no idea that Fred had even been paying attention to her. Then came one that made her gasp, her heart skipping a beat. The memory was of her filthy, tear-streaked face the moment that Fred regained consciousness during The Battle of Hogwarts. The memory was so vivid. She’d been desperately trying to revive him using both muggle and magical methods when he’d finally taken a breath, his eyes locking on hers for only a moment before he lost consciousness again, but by then he was breathing on his own, and a medical team had rushed in to take him to St. Mungos for treatment.

“Oh, Fred,” she looked up now, meeting his gaze. Her eyes filled with tears. “This is absolutely wonderful. But how did you do it?”

“Keep going, get to the happy stuff. I’ll explain when you’re done.”

Hermione really wanted to know how he’d managed to make this, but she was curious about the other memories that he’d included so she complied. There was page after page of meaningful memories of them dating. Their first date, first kiss, all of the big moments. Finally, she came to the last memory in the book, their engagement. Sighing, she remembered exactly how she’d felt at that moment, knowing that she was truly going to spend the rest of her life with the man in front of her. At the bottom of the page, in small gold letters was a short line of text that made her tear up again: _The best is yet to come..._

  
  



End file.
